Shugo Chara!: The New Girl in Town
by SmallSerenity
Summary: There's a new girl in town with 2 Guardian Eggs. Will she join the Guardians? Will Easter lure her in? Read to find out! Story finished. Look for sequel.
1. New Girl

_**Disclaimer-I don't own Shugo Chara or any characters except my OC's.**_

This story is written from my OC's point of view.

I woke up, and looked around, yawning. I saw my room in place. I swung my legs off my bed, and stood, rubbing my eyes. I glanced at the clock, seeing I had only 15 minutes until school. I ran over to my closet, and flung it open, snatching my skirt. I quickly slid it on, leaving my pajama bottoms lying crumpled on the floor. I quickly had my shirt on, as I did my tie. I slipped my jacket on, buttoning it loosely. I brushed out my hair, tying it up quickly with a black ribbon. I grabbed my bag, and ran down the stairs. I snatched a breakfast bar, as I was running late.

"Bye mom gotta go!" I shouted as I flew out the door. I ran down the street, seeing no other kids around me. As I ran, I threw the strap of my bag over my shoulder. I quickly ate my breakfast. Soon I slowed when I saw I was surrounded by other kids making their way to school. I started running so I had time to settle in before school. After just a moment, I reached the gates of Seiyo Elementary. I slowly walked in, feeling eyes on me. I made my way through, feeling people watch me, the new girl.

After a while, I was walking to my new class. The teacher opened the door after I knocked. I heard the class whispering inside. The man motioned me in.

"Class! This is our new student!" she said, referring to me as I stood at the front of the class, all eyes trained on my face. "Please welcome Nozaki Miliko!"

I stood there, and made a small wave. "Hi," I muttered.

"Hinamori Amu will show you your seat," the man said, going back to his desk.

I saw a pink-haired girl stand up. She led me back, to a seat across hers.

"Hi, I'm Amu," she whispered.

"Miliko," I muttered, turning back to the teacher. A few times I head Amu yelling at thin air. I didn't say anything.

Later that day, I found myself sitting outside in the grass for class. I was watching a few kids fail at the bars. When someone was asked to demonstrate, I saw Hinamori's hand fly up. As she ran up I heard her mumble, "RAN! I'm gonna kill ya!"

I noticed her cross hair clip had turned to a heart. I frowned. I didn't pay much attention, but as she walked back I saw her scowling, looking angry. I noticed she look like she was about to punch someone. Maybe she would. I shrugged this off.

As I walked home I saw many kids run by me, laughing, obvious friends. I sighed as I wished I had that. When I got home, I walked in the kitchen. "Hey Mom," I said with a frown.

"Darling what is it?" asked my mother.

"Eh, rough first day," I said, trying to brighten up.

"Here, have some cookies, they're still warm," she said, handing me a plate. I bit into one cookie, and gooey chocolate filled my mouth.

"Thanks Mom!" I shouted as I ran upstairs, cookie in my left hand while my right hand held the plate.

When I got to my room I shut the door behind me, setting the plate down on my desk. I looked at my messy bed, and the pajama's crumpled on the floor. I quickly made my bed and the pajama's were folded at the end of my bed. I walked over to my open closet, and set my bag down. I pulled off the jacket and tie, hanging them on hooks. I grabbed a red close-fitting stretchy t-shirt, and exchanged it for my white shirt. Soon I had exchanged my skirt for some jeans, as well my school socks for some bright green ones. I released the ribbon of it's duty of holding my hair up, and let my long red hair fall down my back. I looked to where it stopped, seeing that it stopped in the middle of my thighs. I smiled and walked to my desk. I pulled out my homework from my bag. After 30 minutes, my homework was done. I walked over to my black bed and flopped down.

"_I hate being the new kid,"_ I thought. I played back the entire day. I sighed, wishing I had the courage to make new friends. I folded my hands as I closed my eyes.

"_Please, give me the courage to be who I want to be! Give me the courage to be me," _I thought. I unfolded my hands, and laid down. I went to bed without dinner that night. I fell asleep in my silky green pajamas.

The next morning I woke up I stood up, reading my clock. Still an hour to go until school. I turned back to my bed, where I saw 2 small eggs lying.

"Ah! No no no no no! I didn't lay those eggs did I? Health class didn't cover this and neither did Mom!" I cried. I stopped for a moment, and zoomed into the eggs, inspecting them. One was a light shade of green with small pink flowers in a circle around it. I gently picked it up, and felt it was warm. I gently reached out for the second one, seeing it was dark blue with white lighting on it. I gently laid them down on my bed, and got ready for school. I put a small towel in my bag and gently laid the two eggs in.

As I walked to school I stopped when I head some girl scream, "Here they are! The Guardians!"

I stopped to see 5 kids walking in. The first was a blonde boy, 6th grade like me. The next was a short blonde girl, also 6th grade. Next was a dark haired boy, 4th grade. Next was an orange haired 5th grader. Last was Hinamori Amu, pink haired 6th grader. I wondered what the Guardians were. As I made my way into the school and left my things, I watched some girls head down to the auditorium talking about a meeting. I threw my bag over my shoulder because I can't leave my eggs. As I took my seat I saw 4 caped kids sitting, 2 boys with blue capes, and 2 girls with red capes. The only one without a cape was Hinamori Amu, but quickly I saw her slip one on with a frown. As soon as the seats were filled the blonde boy stepped up to the podium.

"Hello students. I realized there are some new students here who don't know who the Guardians are," he said, staring at me, "The Guardians are kids who help protect you."

"I am the King's Chair, Hotori Tadase," the blonde boy said. I swear I saw Hinamori smile a bit.

"This is our Queen's Chair, Mashiro Rima!" he said, referring to the blonde girl.

"Ace's Chair, Yuiki Yaya!" he said, pointing to the 5th grader who laughed.

"Jack's Chair Sanjo Kairi!" he said as the dark haired boy waved.

"And finally Joker Hinamori Amu," he said as the girl smiled and waved.

"We are the Guardians!" he said, and students made their way out. I did the same and followed. As I left the school, I heard someone running up behind me. I stopped, looking at the person.

"Hotori Tadase-san," I said.

"Hi, and you are?" he said with a smile.

"Nozaki Miliko," I said.

"Hi. I'd like to invite you to a tea party in the royal garden tomorrow," he panted.

"Um… I'll try to come," I stuttered, shocked at why this boy would invite me.

"Thanks!" he said, running off, "I'll see you tomorrow Nozaki-san!"

When I got home, I changed into a loose blue tee, and slipped on some sweat pants, my head warmed by an orange hat, also my feet toasty with orange socks. I layed down, my eyelids fluttering. I watched my green egg with pink flowers and black egg with blue lightning sit. Right before I fell asleep, I saw the green egg wiggle.


	2. GuardiansEggs, Charas, and People!

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Shugo Chara, or any of it's characters. Peach-Pit does. I only own my OC.**_

The next morning I woke up, glancing at my clock. Ugh. Still an hour until school. I stood up groggily. I glanced over to my desk, where a light green egg dotted with small pink flowers and a black egg struck with blue lighting lay on a towel. I walked over slowly. I gently poked the green egg. Nothing happened. I sighed in anger. I'd had them a week, and they just sat. I walked downstairs, where I ate a bowl of cereal. I went to my room where I dressed in a red plaid skirt and white shirt. I did the red plaid tie to match my skirt, and slipped on the jacket, buttoning it loosely for comfort. I slipped on high white socks, and slid on my shoes. I brushed out my deep red hair that fell to my thighs, then tied it up with a simple black ribbon.

"I am sooo dreading school today," I sighed. I grabbed my bag, and placed my two eggs in, along with the towel. As I walked out the door, I bumped my bag. My hand flew to it, my fingers fumbling to open it. I saw my two eggs were safe. I sighed in relief.

"Bye mom, see you after school!" I bid over my shoulder as I tore out the door into the yard to the street.

I slowed to just a walk as I was surrounded by kids. I still walked fast. In a few short moments I gazed upon the large gates of Seiyo Elementary. I walked through them, entering the school. I made my way to my classroom, taking my seat.

"Hi Nozaki-san," a kind voice offered.

"Hi Hinamori-san," I said. After I said this, I saw 3 small heads pop out from behind her. There was a pink one, with a visor on with a red heart. The second had blue hair and blue beanie with a blue spade on it. The last girl, a blonde with her hair under a hat with ringlets surrounding her face, had a green clover. I saw her whisper something to the pink one.

I sat, in confusion. "What are those things?" I asked, pointing to the pink one who was floating next to Hinamori.

"What?" she asked, not knowing I could see them, faking confusion.

"Ne-nevermind," I answered, wondering if I was just imagining things. I shook my head and grabbed my bag, opening it to check on my eggs.

Later on that day at Recess, I walked around the land, looking for the Royal Garden, I was supposed to attend a Tea Party there this afternoon.

"Hi Nozaki-san," said a voice behind me as a hand landed on my shoulder. I spun around, clutching my bag. I saw the smiling face of King's Chair Hotori Tadase.

"Hi Hotori-san," I stuttered in a small voice.

"_Why can't_ _I have confidence?" _I thought.

"Chara Change! From a girl who is scared to a girl who is bubbly!" yelled a small voice. Without my wanting, I stood up tall, and smiled at Hotori. I said, "I'm on the top of the world!" It stopped then, as I fell down again.

Just then I saw the green egg pop out and float in between us. It cracked open, revealing a small girl. She had long green hair tied back in a long ponytail. She wore a green sundress, with frills at the bottom. She wore small green sandals with gems on them.

"Hi! I'm your Guardian Character, Kumiko! I am your want-to-be self!" she said in a tiny voice. At this point I saw a small king character fly out from behind Hotori.

"Good! Another commoner! I expect you to train and join my group!" the small king laughed.

"Kiseki, let her decide," Hotori smiled, pulling this 'Kiseki' back.

I frowned, staring at the small girl, who I saw had small pink flowers woven in her hair.

"Um… what is a Guardian Character?" I asked Hotori.

"We'll explain it at the tea party this afternoon. See you then!" Hotori called over his shoulder as he ran back to the school as the bell rang. I stared at the small girl in the air, frowning.

"I guess I have to keep you until then," I sighed, opening my bag so she could go back in.

Throughout the day, I didn't speak to anyone. As the day ended, I wondered what would go on at the Guardian's meeting. When the bell rang, I gathered my things, grabbing my bag gently as not to injure the small girl, Kumiko. I slung the bag over my shoulder, and walked out. I made my way across the grounds. I reached a large glass greenhouse after just a moment. I walked to the doors, opening them slowly.

I walked in, staring at all the plants and flowers. I walked around a fountain, when I saw a table of 5 sitting, laughing, talking.

"Um, hello? You are the Guardians right?" I said in a small voice.

The pig-tailed girl said, "Yep! You must be Nozaki Miliko!"

The King's Chair stood and invited me up. He offered me a chair which I took gingerly.

"Let us reintroduce ourselves," Hotori said, "I am Hotori Tadase, King's Chair.

"I am Mashiro Rima, Queen's Chair," said the blonde girl softly.

"Ace's Chair here! Yuiki Yaya!" said the 5th grader, winking.

"Sanjo Kairi, Jack's Chair. Pleased to make your acquaintance," the dark haired boy said.

"I'm Hinamori Amu, Joker. You can call me Amu," the pink topped girl said.

"Hi… I'm Nozaki Miliko as you know… but I have a question… who are the little floating people?" I asked.

Amu laughed. Hotori laughed. Mashiro frowned, and Sanjo had a blank expression. Yuiki just smiled.

"You see, this is Kiseki," Hotori said.

"KusuKusu," Mashiro said, pointing to the small clowny girl.

"Musashi," Sanjo said, the small samurai standing on his hand.

"This is Ran, Miki, and Su," Amu said, referring to the pink one as Ran, the blue as Miki, and green would be Su.

At that moment Kumiko flew from my bag.

"Hi!" she said.

"Um… this is Kumiko," I said quietly.

"So your Guardian Egg hatched," Amu smiled.

"What is a Guardian Egg? What's a Guardian Character Amu-chan?" I asked her.

She took a book Hotori handed her. "Read this," she said, handing me the book.

I read it over, seeing that a Guardian Egg was your heart's egg after you developed a dream, and a Guardian Character is born when you wish to accomplish it. I handed the book back to Amu.

"So… these are all your want-to-be selves?" I asked, seeing Hotori must want to be a king.

"Prince, what do you want to be?" I pondered, just to make sure.

His eyes turned to flames after I said this, a crown popping up on his head, the background going red as a flag popped up with a 'K' on it.

"Did you just call me 'Prince'? I am not as measly as a prince! I AM A KING! AHAHAHAHA!" he shouted.

Amu and Mashiro came up and stuck a bucket on his head, removing after a moment to see everything was normal again.

Hotori shrunk into the corner, hugging his knees with guilt.

"Come on Hotori-san!" I pleaded with Amu.

"I can't believe I did that…," he trailed off.

"Oh yeah. Warning- Don't call Tadase Prince. It causes a Chara Change," Mashiro said.

I frowned. Kumiko flew up to my face.

"Are you wondering who your want-to-be self is?" the small girl asked.

"Yeah, kinda," I said.

"I am your want to be more confident around boys, to be more girly. Didn't you see my outfit?" she spouted, ending turned sideways so her right side faced me, winking while smiling, right leg bent back at the knee, one finger on her tongue as she stuck it out a fraction.

I laughed, and started packing my things. I saw the black egg sit, and I laid a hand on it, seeing if it was still warm, and I was comforted by the fact it was really warm.

"I'm going to head out, I can't be too late getting home," I said, slinging my bag over my left shoulder, Kumiko standing on the right one.

Hotori stood up, rushing over to me. I blushed, as I thought he was cute.

"Nozaki, will you join the Guardians? You have the most Guardian Characters except Amu. She has three, and you have two. Please?" he pleaded.

I sighed, and said, "Let me think about it." I turned and walked toward the door. I saw Yuiki run after me, and ask if we could walk home together. I accepted, walking out of the Royal Garden, Yuiki Yaya at my side.

We walked for a bit, talking and chatting.

"Please, call me Yaya," she said.

"Okay, you can call me Miliko," I said, allowing her to call me by my first name. She smiled.

"Well, this is where I go my separate way," I said, Yaya turning the opposite direction of me at a turn.

"Okay, bye Miliko-chii," she cried, wrapping me in a hug.

"So. A new Guardian, huh? I guess that means another enemy," a boy's voice came from above me.

I pulled away from Yaya's hug, staring into the tree above me, spotting a teenage boy, with blue hair, sporting cat ears and a cat tail.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Yaya yelled at the cat man.

"How's Amu doing?" he smirked.

**That's all for today! Whoop! Two chapters in two days! Please, type some nice words in the box below and click the small blue/purple button that says post! Thanks!**


	3. Chara Transform!

_**Must I do the disclaimer? Oh fine. As you all know, I don't own Shugo Chara, but I do own my OC! **_

"How's Amu doing?" he smirked.

"You just go away!" Yaya screamed.

"How the little king?" he asked, ignoring Yaya. He stared me in the eye.

"Ahck!" I screamed, his eyes giving me a steely glare.

"Come on, attack her-nya!" said a small cat that flew from behind the teen's shoulder.

"Shut up Yoru," he said.

"How many eggs do you have?" he pondered, hopping down in front of me. I leaned back, but he followed, leaning over me.

"Stop it you perverted cat!" Yaya screamed.

"Nah, it's fun," he laughed.

"Yeah, it's too fun to stop. Right Ikuto-nya?" Yoru called.

"Ah, I see you have two," he said, spotting Kumiko, and he put a hand on my bag, feeling the lightning striped one.

"Get away you perverted cat!" I screamed, running away from him.

"What's wrong?" Amu called. I spun around, and saw her run up.

"A perverted cat guy!" I screamed, and her eyes got wide.

"Ikuto!" she screamed, stopping a few yards from him.

"Ah, Amu!" Ikuto smiled.

"You'd better stop!" Amu screamed.

I felt Kumiko tug at my hair, and I ran past them, running home. I ran in the door, panting.

"What's wrong? You're very late from school," my mother said, frowning.

"You know I had the Guardian Tea Party… but then… I was… attacked… by some… crazy cat guy…," I panted.

I slowly walked up to my room, Kumiko flying behind me.

"That was crazy," I said, setting my bag on my desk. I opened it, and pulled out the lightning egg. I remembered how Hotori asked me to join the Guardians. I held the egg in my hands, and smiled. Kumiko landed by my hands.

I undid my hair, and brushed out my long red hair. I switched into a close-fitting red stretchy shirt, and slipped on some black skinny jeans. I grabbed a purse, and slipped in my wallet and the egg. I grabbed a jacket as I slipped on some shoes. I put on the jacket and put the purse strap over my shoulder as I walked down stairs.

"Bye mom, I'm going out," I said, walking out the door, but not before I grabbed a warm chocolate cookie off the plate.

I walked through the mall, stopping in at various stores, looking around. I stopped in a store where you can buy bath salts and things, as was poking around. As I reached my hand out to grab a bottle of lilac bath salts, another hand reached for it. I looked to my left, and surprisingly saw Hotori!

"Ohmygosh I'm so sorry," I said, blushing.

"Oh it's fine," he said, giving me that smile I found just too cute.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"My mom's birthday is coming up, and I wanted to buy her something," he said, looking to the salts again.

"Oh, I was just out shopping for the fun of it," I said, smiling at him.

"Would you mind giving me a hand?" he asked, and I blushed.

"Okay, sure!"

We looked around a bit, and he decided on some rose-scented bath salts, I settled on some lilac candles.

We made our purchase, and left the store. I heard my stomach grumbling.

"Man, I'm hungry. Wanna go get something to eat?" I asked.

"Sure!" Hotori said, and we set off to find a food court.

As we ate, Hotori asked me if I had decided to join the guardians or not.

"I haven't given it much thought. But where would I fit in?" I asked, a noodle of ramen pausing before my mouth.

"Hm. I'm not quite sure," Hotori laughed, scratching his head.

"I'd actually love to join the Guardians," I said, slurping a noodle.

"Really? Well I'll call the others, and we'll figure out where you fit in," he said.

On our way out, we came across some older kids threatening us for money.

I stepped back, scared. A small voice came.

"Chara Change! From a girl who's scared to a girl who's brave!" the little voice said. I got a blue streak down my red hair.

"Listen here! You better get outta here before I call the cops!" I said in a rough voice.

The boys ran off, and the blue disappeared.

"Kumiko! Did you do that?" I screamed.

"No! I'm just your girly side!" she said.

"She didn't I did!" a voice came as my lightning egg flew out of my bag.

The egg cracked open, and I saw a girl, with long black hair, a blue streak down the center back. She wore a black top, long sleeved with studs at the end cuffs. She wore a black skirt, with blue lightning streaks going from the waist to the end of the skirt. She wore black-fish nets, and black platforms.

"I'm Mariko, your brave and daring side!" she called.

"Hi! I'm Kumiko!" the flowery girl called.

"I am Kiseki! Finally! You have hatched, now you will be of more help during my search for the embryo to accomplish World Domination!" Kiseki called, flying out. I saw Hotori laugh. I frowned.

"You should just shut up, Kiseki. Kumiko and Mariko ARE NOT going to be your servants," I said, folding my arms in front of my chest.

"Ya! I WILL not SHALL not serve you, you pompous queen!" Mariko shouted, of course her personality being rude.

"DO NOT CALL YOUR KING A QUEEN!" Kiseki screamed, his face turning red.

I looked around him, and saw Hotori suppressing a laugh, his face red as a tomato.

"What's so funny, kingy?" I asked, letting Mariko get the best of me.

"It's… Mariko… and… Kiseki…!" he laughed, smiling wide.

I frowned, and turned back to my charas.

"Lets go!" I said, and grabbed up my bag, which I had dropped on the floor.

I stomped away, and Hotori grabbed my shoulder.

"Please, don't be mad," he said, trying to give me a sparkle attack, which he used on ALL girls.

"Oh please, your flying sparkle attack WON'T work on me," I huffed, and pivoted on my heel, running away from him.

He grabbed his bag, and ran after me. Somehow, we ended up walking home together.

"So… isn't Mariko so funny? You should act like that more often," Hotori said, smiling genuinely.

"Eh, I don't find the Mariko character all that nice ya know, Hotori," I laughed.

"Can I at least see a character change?" he asked.

"I suppose…," I muttered.

"Chara Change! From a girl who's nice to a girl's who not!" shouted Mariko. My red hair got a streak of blue down the back.

"Woah. That's scary," Hotori said, stepping back.

"What did you call me?" I asked, my temper rising, because of the chara change.

"Uh… nothing?" he stuttered.

"You didn't call me 'nothing'," I said, my eyes forming a glare.

My inner self told Mariko to stop. She waved her hand, and I felt all the anger and rage leave my body, my red hair floating back down my back, normal.

I fell to the ground, clutching my head.

"Nozaki-san? Are you okay?" Hotori asked.

"Uh… yeah," I said, and stood up, brushing myself off, "It was just such a powerful chara change."

"Okay, if that was all, Nozaki-san," he said, although the worry still remained in his eyes.

"Thanks, Hotori-san, and by the way, you can call me Miliko," I said, smiling.

"On that case, you can call me Tadase," he said, smiling as well.

"If that was your chara change, I wonder how powerful your chara transformation will be!" he exclaimed.

"I don't wanna know, Tadase-kun," I said, laughing.

"Bye!" I called over my shoulder as I ran home. He waved. I turned my head back so he couldn't see me, and grinned so wide I think my cheeks cracked.

I walked in the door, and waited for punishment from my mother.

"Hey, Miki!" a man's voice said. I looked up, and tears flooded my eyes.

"Dad!" I screamed, and flew to hug him.

"How's my little girl?" he asked, holding me in his lap.

"I'm good! When did you come home?" I asked, still hugging him.

"'Bout an hour ago. Glad you were out so I could surprise ya!" he said, giving me the smile I loved.

"I'm glad too. How long can you stay?" I asked, a frown appearing on my face.

"Only a week," he said, and I could tell he hated having to stay away.

"I can't believe you have only a week before you have to go back to work," I sighed, a tear falling.

My father's hand came to wipe it away.

"The gold mines need me, darling. I'm their star worker!" he laughed, bring out my smile.

"I hope those firey eyes don't actually come to life," he said, pointing to my fire-red eyes that met his gaze.

"Only if they need to," I said, knowing that when I chara transformed with Mariko, they would.

"Alright, well, go say hi to your brothers," he said, and playfully pushed me off his lap.

"Awrh! But, okay," I said, and had my footing, and tore off to the stairs.

I knocked on the first door, my older brother's room.

"Come in," said a muffled voice.

"Oh, Miliko," Kei said when I opened the door.

"Hey Kei," I smiled, and walked over to his bed, where he was sitting, and flopped down.

"How ya doin, little sis?" he asked, ruffling my hair.

"Just glad dad is home," I smiled, sitting up next to him.

"I am too," he said, wrapping me in a hug.

"I'm gonna go say hi to Taishi," I said, hopping off his bed.

"Okay," Kei said, eyes back on what ever he had been doing.

I closed the door as I walked out, and walked a few feet to another door, this time on the left, covered with posters and stickers about sports. I knocked, and walked in.

"Hey Taishi!" I said, running over and giving my baby brother a hug attack.

"Sis!" the 5 year old said, smiling wide, as he returned my hug.

"How ya been doing?" I asked, sitting on his bed, as he sat in my lap, looking around the little kid's room.

"Kindergarten is pretty fun," he said, not liking school.

"Oh, you'll warm up to it," I said, hugging his from behind.

"Well, I'm gonna go back to my room," I said, putting him next to be on his bed.

"Okay sis," he said, and went back to his homework.

I walked out, and closed the door as I did. I walked down the hall, passing the bathroom and my parent's room, reaching the end of the hall, pausing before a door with decorative letters, saying, "MILIKO'S ROOM" I smiled, and pushed the door open, walking into the warm room.

"Ah! Finally I can take a NAP!" Mariko and Kumiko exclaimed, and flew to their eggs fast, and fell asleep.

I sighed, and kicked off my shoes, my feet sinking into the carpet. I peeled off the sweaty socks, and squished my toes into the shaggy carpet. I walked to my closet, and slipped on my pajamas, a simple baggy tee and some shorts. I ruffled my hair, so it was comfortable. I cracked my door open, and called out, "Night!" and closed it again. I groggily packed my bag for the next morning, and set my alarm clock. I stumbled to my bed and fell into it. I covered up and closed my eyes. I dreamt happy and sad things, but I can't remember them.

"BZ! BZ! BZ! BZ!" my alarm clock screamed, pulling me away from dreamland. I reached over and whacked it, sending it flying. At least it shut up. I stood up, and stumbled to the bathroom. I splashed ice-cold water on my face, sending my eyes wide open.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" I screeched, and dried my face. I ran back to my room, and threw on the red plaid skirt, and the white shirt. I did up the red tie, and slipped on the black jacket, buttoning it loosely. I brushed out my long red hair, and tied it up, as usual, with a black hair ribbon. As I saw watched myself in the mirror, I saw the ribbon was dotted with polka dots. I smiled, and slipped on my socks and shoes. I grabbed my bag, stuffing Kumiko and Mariko's eggs inside.

I ran down the stairs, pounding on Kei and Taishi's doors. Their doors flew open, and we all thundered down the stairs, Taishi in the boy's outfit for Seiyo Elementary, and Kei in the middle school outfit, looking sharp.

"Hi mom!" we said in unison.

"Hi dad!" we called again.

Our parents looked at us with confusion, as we never come down together. We all sat down, and inhaled some cereal.

"Bye mom, bye dad!" we said, each of us giving both of them a hug, and ran out the door.

I ran ahead of them, wanting to get to the school to meet up with the guardians.

I reached the gates of Seiyo Elementary, Taishi behind me, Kei already dispersed to the middle school. I pushed Taishi back to the door, and ran to the Royal Garden. I opened the doors, and slowed down. I walked in, as a sleep Kumiko and Mariko flew to my shoulders. I walked to the table, and was greeted by Mashiro, Amu, Yaya, and Tadase. I didn't see Sanjo, but I saw a boy with long purple hair sitting in his place, wearing a Guardian Cape. I smiled at them, but sent Amu a look meaning, "Who is this kid?" Amu smiled, and waved me over.

"Miliko, this is Fujisaki Nagihiko. His twin sister, Nadeshiko, used to be the queen!" she said, smiling.

"Hi, I'm Nozaki Miliko," I said, and noticed he didn't have any charas.

"Hi Tadase-kun, Yaya-chan," I smiled, waving at the two.

"Mashiro-san," I said to the blonde girl.

"Nozaki-san," she returned, frowning, despite the clowny chara next to her, laughing.

I spotted an empty chair, and walked over, sitting down. I noticed Tadase had placed it next to his, and I was able to hide the fact that I was blushing.

"So, Miliko-chan, have to taken up my offer?" Tadase asked, and I smiled.

"Yes, I wouldn't mind being a Guardian," I said, smiling.

"Okay, well, we have all talked, and we have come up with a new position for you."

"Okay, well what is it?" I asked, looking around the table.

"You will be the second Joker, working next to Hinamori-san," Tadase said, smiling at Amu.

"Sweet!" I exclaimed, shooting Amu a smile.

"She will explain the job of the Joker," Tadase said, and turned the table to her.

"The job of the Joker is to save broken hearts eggs, called X eggs. Lately, we have been getting some? eggs, which are much worse. We know Easter is behind it, trying once again to take the Embryo," Amu said.

"Some evil people destroy the hearts egg, but I save them, using my move, Open Heart," Amu continued.

"Oh, so now I help you with that?" I asked, putting a finger to my head.

"Yep!" she said.

Ran flew out from behind her, followed by Miki and Su. They flew over, and greeted Kumiko and Mariko.

I watched Kiseki fly out, and also Mashiro's chara. I noticed everyone's chara was there, except Fujisaki's. I frowned, and watched the charas talk and play and socialize.

The Guardians got back to work, flipping pages and everything.

All of a sudden, Miki gasped.

"Eh? Miki, what is it?" Amu asked.

"I feel the presence of an X egg! Maybe it's a ? egg!" she called, leaning forward, her bag hanging out.

"Yeah, I feel it too!" Su said sweetly.

We all ran outside, and Amu called, "My heart: Unlock!" her fingers twisting around a lock hanging from her neck.

"My heart: Unlock!" Tadase, Yaya, and Mashiro called. They all flew into the air, Amu having Ran, Tadase, Yaya, and Mashiro having Kiseki, Pepe, and the clown girl. The charas went into their eggs, and melted into their hearts. They all transformed.

They all landed, Amu shouting, "Character Transformation: Amulet Heart!"

There was also, "Platinum Royal!" by Tadase.

"Dear Baby!" came from Yaya.

"Clown Drop!" called Mashiro.

I felt my heart racing, and Kumiko flew next to me.

"It's time!" Kumiko whispered in my ear.

I looked at the others, and they stared at me. I took a deep breath.

I raised my arms, and shouted, "My heart: Unlock!"

**Hehe, cliffhanger. That's all for this chapter! Bye!**


	4. Secrets Revealed

_**Disclaimer- Once again, and as always, Peach-Pit owns Shugo Chara!, not me, all I own is my OC.**_

"It's time," Kumiko whispered in my ear.

I looked at the others, and they stared at me. I took a deep breath.

I raised my arms and shouted, "My Heart! Unlock!"

The background turned pink, and I flew up, my hair spinning out behind me. I put my hand up above my head, turning it gracefully. Kumiko flew up, winked, and then her green egg spotted with small pink flowers encased around her. Her egg flew up above my raised right hand, and I brought it down, pulling it across my chest. The egg melted into my chest, and I spun in the air. I bent down, grabbing my feet as little pink heels appeared, a strap keeping them to my feet. I joined hands and pulled them up, a green skirt hanging from my waist. It had frilly lace on the edge, of course being my girly side. I brought my hands up more, getting another frilly thing, a top with sleeves going to my elbows. I opened my mouth, smiling. I winked, and my hair flew into a ponytail, a ribbon with pink flowers on the end keeping it tied. I pulled the ponytail in front of my left shoulder, as a green flower popped up on the left side. My pose was my legs going straight down 'till my knees, where my legs fanned out. My arms were out on either side.

"Character Transformation: Sweetie Gem!" I called. I hit the ground, and got a round of applause. I looked to the sky, seeing a Chara transformed boy, but I couldn't make out who he was.

"Tightrope Dancer!" Mashiro yelled, swinging a tightrope around, and the boy got tangled.

Amu kinda smack-talked him, and the ? on his head melted into an X. Then an X egg closed around him.

"Negative Heart: Lock On!" Ami called, taking her pose, "Open Heart!"

The egg turned normal, and everyone untransformed. I looked down, still seeing the pink heels. I heard a "pop" as Kumiko flew out to my right. I now saw my school uniform.

"So! Sweetie Gem, huh?" Tadase asked smiling.

"Yup! What all do we have to do today?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at the mischievous looks.

Just then, the bell rang and we hurriedly grabbed out stuff and ran for the school. Amu grabbed my hand as she ran past me, her usual cross clip replaced with a heart. I sighed, but giggled and ran after her. I discovered a few minutes later to be backstage in the auditorium. I joined the huddle of caped people, consisting of Tadase, Yaya, Amu, Mashiro, and Fujisaki. I heard the plan then followed a small hall to the seats. I took an aisle seat in the back, watching students file in. Once everyone was seated, the curtains slid open. I saw Tadase at the podium and felt myself smiling. He introduced them and such.

"We are adding a new member, in other words a sixth Guardian. Let me welcome you to Second Joker, Nozaki Miliko!" he said.

I stood, blushing, and made my way to the stage, people applauding me. I walked up the stairs and took an empty seat. Tadase said a few more things then dismissed. We were excused from a few classes for Guardian stuff.

"I'm so glad you joined us, Miliko-chi!" Yaya chirped.

"Happy to have a new friend," Fujisaki laughed.

"Do you like comedy?" Mashiro asked, the corners of her lips curled up slightly.

"Six Guardians! This has been a great year. I guess I did have good luck!" Tadase said, smiling. I easily returned the grins.

No POV

Amu stood off to the side from the group, looking at the people she was so close to. She had her arms folded across her chest, frowning. She knew these five people were meant to be friends, but she was just a piece to be later moved aside. Amu sighed, and turned away from the group.

"Amu? What's wrong?" Su asked.

Miki looked up from her drawing.

"Cheer up, Amu! Cheer up!" Ran shouted, waving her pink pom-poms in the air.

Nagihiko looked over, spotting Amu. He slowly walked over to her, and put a hand on her shoulder. Amu spun around, and looked at Nagi.

"What's wrong, Amu-chan?" he asked, eyes full of worry.

"I kinda feel left out. You guys are all so happy together, you guys haven't argued since Miliko joined the group," Amu sighed, watching Tadase laugh.

Nagi had a flashback. He remembered when it was just Kukai, Tadase, Yaya, and Nadeshiko a.k.a. himself. He patted his pocket, feeling two eggs.

"You miss Nadeshiko, don't you?" Nagi asked.

"Not really, considering she's talking to me right now," Amu smirked, raising an eyebrow.

Nagi blushed and asked, "Who told you?"

"You just did," Amu laughed, "but I had my suspicions. I saw Temari's egg."

Nagi sighed and dropped his head. Amu remembered back to when it was just Tadase, Kukai, Yaya, Nagi/ Nadeshiko and herself. She thought about how she lost her two closest friends in the same year, Kukai and Nadeshiko. She thought how they got Rimi and Kairi, just for Kairi to turn around and confess his love and take off. Amu thought of all the guys she knew. In her mind flashed Kukai, Tadase, Kairi, and Ikuto. Then Nagi flew through. Amu reached a hand to her head, sighing. She didn't know which one she liked, nonetheless loved.

(Miliko POV)

I looked around, smiling and laughing. I noticed Amu and Fujisaki off to the side, talking. I frowned, and made my way to Tadase.

"Hey, do you know what's up with Amu? She seems kinda down," I whispered in his ear.

"Not sure. I'm sure Fujisaki-kun will figure it out," he said, smiling.

Tadase turned back to the girls just in time to see Mashiro pulling a gag.

"Bala-Balance!" she called, marks on her cheeks as she struck a pose.

Yaya, Tadase and I burst out laughing. I smiled, and glanced over to Amu and Fujisaki. My eyes quickly flitted back to Tadase, smiling and laughing.

When I got home that day, I thundered up the stairs. I dropped my bag after I shut my door. I yanked off the school uniform, turning back in skinny jeans and a pink spaghetti-strap tank top. I let down my hair and brushed it, tying it back up in pigtails.

"What do you think?" I asked, turning to my Guardian Characters.

"Oh, I love the hair and tank!" Kumiko gasped.

"I'm liking the jeans and clips!" Mariko said.

I touched the small black clips I had added to my hair. I crept down the hall, stopping about a foot from the stairs. I turned to my left, knocking on a door labeled, "Kei's Room".

"I know it's you, Miliko-chan," he said, and I gasped, "but come in."

I slowly opened the door, and stepped inside. I smiled at my older brother.

"What's up?" he asked, dropping the page he held on his desk.

"The Guardians. I don't understand them! Mainly Amu! One minute she's my best friend, next minute, I'm on the receiving end of steely glares from across the room!" I sighed.

Kei laughed, then said, "Sounds like she's green with envy!"

I looked to him, a puzzled look painted on my face. Then, just about a thousand light bulbs went off in my head. How Tadase gets along so well with me, we're so easy give and take. Everyone is so happy, we're all like we've known each other forever, but Amu is getting left out. I gasped, turning to my older brother.

"Thanks, Kei!" I shouted, wrapping my brother in a hug and running out the door.

I flew into my room, grabbing a jacket. I slipped it on, putting on neon yellow socks and tied on my shoes. I grabbed my shoulder bag, and tossed my wallet inside just incase. I motioned to Mariko and Kumiko. I hit the bottom of the stairs, and my mother cleared her throat.

"And where do you think you're going, young lady?" she said sternly.

I sighed. "Uh, going out with friends?" I laughed nervously.

"Right after you got home late from school?"

"Aw crap… I forgot to tell you… but I kinda joined the Guardians…," I said.

"Oh" she said, "but can you take your brothers out with you? They're driving me up a wall!" I frowned, but made my way up the stairs.

I pounded on the boys' doors, and we all walked down the stairs, me leading Kei to my left and Taishi to my right, brave battle looks on our faces. My mother laughed at us, but smiled. I grabbed up Taishi's hand, and Kei stepped up. We walked out, all smiling. Within minutes, Kei had grabbed my hand, and I didn't pull it away. The ninth grader smiled down at me, and I turned to the five year old skipping happily. As I walked between my brothers, going to the park and arcade, I felt right in place. As I walked, this time carrying a passed out Taishi, I bumped into someone. I saw a blur of blonde hair and tripped. I hit the ground, but immediately looked around, relieved to see Kei holding a wailing Taishi. A hand reached down, and looked to Kei who raised an eyebrow. I followed the hand up to a body, Tadase!

"You gonna stay down there forever, Miliko-chan?" Tadase asked, smiling.

I took his hand and stood up.

"Hey Tadase-kun," I blushed, staring at my shoes, thinking about my silly pigtails.

"Who are they?" Tadase whispered in my ear.

"Oh, uh, this is my older brother Kei and my baby brother Taishi. Erm… Kei, this is… uh… Hotori Tadase… king's chair…," I muttered.

Kei shot me a look and put down Taishi. He shook Tadase's hand.

"Sis! Wiw you pick me uwp?" Taishi asked, a childy voice coming out.

I hoisted up the kindergartner with a grunt. Just then, Kei grabbed out his phone, and answered it.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure. Ya okay. See you then," he said into the phone, then closed it. He slid it back into his pocket.

"Hey, I'm going to a friend's house. Can you take Taishi?" he asked with pleading eyes.

"Sure," I said, putting Taishi down. I pulled out my phone and quickly texted my mom, "Hey mom. Kei going to a friend's, so heading home with Tai." I sent it, and slid my phone back into my pocket.

I said bye to Kei and was surprised to still see Tadase standing there.

"Hey, um, I'm gonna run my little brother home, if you erm… if you wanna tag along that's cool," I said, grabbing Taishi's hand.

"Hm… sure! We can hang out afterwards," he said, stepping up next to me.

We walked for a few minutes, and I had Tadase stop.

"I'll run Tai up to the house," I said, calling my brother by his nickname.

I pushed Tai up, and he and I ran to the house. I pushed him in the backdoor and flew back to Tadase.

"Okay, let's go!" I smiled.

We went to see a movie, and surprisingly bumped into Amu, Fujisaki and Mashiro in various places.

I looked around the group. I smiled, seeing Amu being just fine. At one moment, I saw Tadase pull Fujisaki off to the side and talked to him. They walked back, and joined us at our table once more. We talked for a while, slurping smoothies. One by one, they all departed. Tadase started walking out, smiling and making brief conversation. He offered to walk me home, and I took it up. As we walked, he kinda grabbed my hand, and I blushed.

No POV

Amu walked home, smiling. As she crossed an intersection, she saw something unbeivable.

Miliko POV

Tadase and I turned, and he turned the opposite direction of me.

"Oh, I guess this is where we part," he said, and leaned over to me.

I spotted Amu staring at me just as Tadase planted a kiss on my cheek.

**Chapter 4, yo. **


	5. The Worst of Luck

_**As you all know, Peach-Pit owns Shugo Chara!, I own Miliko. Please enjoy the show!**_

I laid in my bed, cheek beat red. I kept playing that moment over and over again, giggling and smiling and blushing. I reached under my pillow and pulled out a thin light purple journal. I pulled the pen off, and cracked the book open.

I paused for a moment, staring at the blank page. My eyes lit up and I started writing.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, as Tadase and I were walking home after catching a movie and hanging out with the rest of the group, he planted a kiss on my cheek. But Amu saw so I'm not sure what to do… she will probably hate me. I am dreading school tomorrow. I just have no idea what to do now! I really like Tadase but Amu likes him, too! And Tadase and I get along so well… I think Amu is jealous of me, even Kei thinks so. Dad came for a visit about a month ago, but only had a week. I miss him so much… Thanks, Miliko_

I smiled, and re-read what I'd wrote. I closed it and slid it back under my pillow.

"Kumiko, Mariko, what should I do about… well you know?" I asked the two small girls sitting at my feet.

"You need to confess your feelings for Tadase, and tell Amu!" Kumiko called, my girly side.

"If Amu gets in your way, break her nose!" my tomboyish side screamed at me, Mariko.

"Uh, I can't really do either of those, guys," I sighed, and went down the stairs for dinner.

"Hey mom, Kei, Tai," I greeted my family, my father being off at work. I remembered how when we lived in Tokyo, I saw my father everyday. He got offered a job here and took it. We moved here, then he got shipped off to Europe as part of his job.

I sat down and ate my food, thinking the food was delicious, but I couldn't bring myself to smile.

"Miki?" Kei asked, calling me by my nickname, mainly used by my father.

"No!" I screamed, and ran out the door in flats, jeans, and a tee.

I sat under a tree at the park, when someone came walking up. I held my breath and pushed against the tree.

The person stopped and leaned down. Purple hair swung into view.

"Fujisaki-kun?" I asked.

"Nozaki-chan," he replied.

"What are you doing here?" I pondered.

"Just walking around. May I ask you the same question?" he laughed, and helped me up.

"Well… I kinda ran out on dinner," I said, looking at my feet.

"Oh… something wrong?" he asked.

"Well… after you guys all left earlier, Tadase and I ended up walking home together. When it was time for us to go our separate ways, Amu was standing there… Tadase didn't see her… and gave me a kiss on the cheek," I blushed, and turned away from him, "And now I think Amu hates me."

"Oh… I am so sorry, Nozaki-chan," he said, and I heard the sympathy in his voice.

"Miliko," I smiled, and swept the hair over my shoulder.

"So, what do you think I should do next, Fujisaki-kun?" I asked, and turned to him.

"Haven't you already learned? It's Nagihiko!" he laughed.

"Oh crap, gotta get home! BYE!" I called over my shoulder as I ran home. He waved at me, and I waved back.

"What were you thinking?" my mother screamed at me.

"Really, Miliko? Running off?" Kei yelled.

"I'm sorry… I was upset…," I cried, a tear falling.

"YOU DON'T JUST RUN OFF!" Kei screamed again.

"I thought you loved me, Kei!" I said, biting my lip and I tasted my salty tears. I pushed past them and ran to my room. I slammed the door behind me and locked it. I turned around, and leaned on the door. I sank to the floor, crying.

"Cheer up, Miliko," Kumiko whispered, and Mariko had a worried look painted on her face.

"I can't," I whispered. I felt dizzy, and I saw Kumiko start to fade.

"Please believe in me!" she screamed, then disappeared. Her egg lay on the floor. I saw stars, then fell over.

No POV

Miliko fainted, and a few streets over, Tadase felt a pulling in his gut. He stood quickly, and ran out the door, Kiseki flying behind him.

"Miliko-chan," Tadase whispered as he ran.

Tadase saw Miliko's window, and climbed the white ivy thing to her window. He pushed the screen out and crawled into her room.

Tadase gasped at the sight of Kumiko's closed egg laying on the floor, and a panicked Mariko trying to get Miliko to wake up.

"Miliko!" he said, and ran to her.

"You guys take care of Kumiko," Tadase whispered, and began trying to wake Miliko.

"Miliko! Please, wake up! Wake up!" he whispered, and a tear fell without his noticing. He saw that Miliko's face was wet from tears.

Tadase thought of one more thing to say.

Tadase grabbed Miliko's hand, and whispered, "Please, I love you."

**Okay I know this is a really short chapter but I've been lagging behind and I needed something to post for you anxious people. I'll work on a longer chapter. Until next chapter, bye!**


	6. Anything Can Happen

_**Hey guys. Sorry that the story has been lagging behind, I've been really busy. This chapter should be longer. Peach-Pit owns Shugo Chara!, I own Miliko. **_

No POV  
Tadase sat in Miliko's room, staring at the limp girl. He took a sharp breath in, then tried to gently pick her up. He got her up and laid her on her bed. Tadase looked over to Mariko and Kiseki trying to get Kumiko's egg to re-open.

"Why won't she wake up?" Tadase gasped.

A light bulb went off in Tadase's head. He walked to the door, and cracked it open. He saw no one, so ran down the hall quietly to a door labeled, "Kei's Room."

He knocked, and whispered, "Hey um, it's Hotori… uh there's a problem with Miliko."

Kei's door flew open, and he looked out, a look of bewilderment on his face. "What?" he asked.

"You'd better come see," Tadase said, and led him back to Miliko.

They walked in, and Kei ran to Miliko.

"Miliko? Sis? Wake up," he whispered.

"It's no use," Tadase sighed.

"What happened?" Kei asked.

"I'm… I'm not sure. I felt something pulling in my gut and came here as fast I could, where I found her lying there," Tadase gasped, pointing to where Miliko was laying.

"Oh god… oh my god my mom can not know about this."

"What should we do?" Tadase asked.

"I have an idea." Kei ran down the stairs to his mother.

"Hey mom, just to let you know, Miliko and I… are going out… to uh… pick up a few things for school," Kei lied.

"Oh, okay. Take your cells and don't stay out too late," his mother smiled.

"Okay, mom, thanks!" Kei called as he ran up the stairs.

Kei burst into the room, and said, "Okay, my mom thinks Miliko and I are going out. Where are we taking her?"

"Well… I called around and it seems my friend Yaya is home alone. She said we can all head to her place," Tadase answered, and had his hand as if he held a large egg.

"Okay… what are you doing?" Kei asked.

"Uh… don't you have Guardian Characters?" Tadase asked, and slid Kumiko's egg into his pocket.

"No…," Kei answered.

"I'll tell you later," Tadase sighed, and motioned for Kei to pick Miliko up.

Kei hoisted her onto his back and walked out to the small balcony that Miliko never used. He put Miliko down. He climbed down the ivy crawler thing and stood on the ground, arms raised for Miliko. Tadase gently handed her down, feeling awkward as he held a girl off a balcony. Kei took her on his back again, and Tadase climbed down. They both walked down the street, and Tadase led them to Yaya's.

Tadase knocked on the door, and said, "Yaya, it's Tadase."

Yaya opened the door, and quickly motioned them inside. They saw Nagi, Rima, and Amu there waiting.

Kei laid Miliko on Yaya's couch and everyone crowded around her.

Nagi picked up her hand, and frowned.

"I wonder what happened to Kumiko," Amu wondered aloud.

"I found Kumiko trapped in her egg on the floor next to Miliko," Tadase said, holding Kumiko's egg out.

"What the HECK is Kumiko?" Kei shouted.

"He's not a Character Bearer," explained Tadase.

"I wonder why," Rima whispered.

"He _is _a ninth grader," Tadase replied.

"What? He should have a character by now. I can see about her little brother, being 5 and all. But a _ninth grader_? You've got to be kidding me!" Nagi sighed.

"Okay, enough of that. Back to Miliko. What are we going to do?" Amu bursted.

"I'm not sure," Yaya gasped.

Tadase froze right where he was standing, and a vision flashed through his mind. He saw Miliko crying in her room… after Kei yelled at her. Kumiko's egg closing around her.

"Guys…," Tadase said in a voice barely audible.

The group kept murmuring, not hearing Tadase.

"Guys," Tadase said, eyes icy but no longer distant. He looked at the group.

"Yeah Tada- holy heck, what happened to you?" Yaya almost screamed.

"I know what happened to Miliko. She… she freaked out after Kei yelled at her. She stopped believing… well she stopped believing that she could be a girl. She didn't believe… well, that I can't say," Tadase said in an icy voice.

"It's all my fault. I…. I….. I….," Kei cried.

Rima, Yaya, and Amu comforted him, leaving Nagi and Tadase awkwardly to care for Miliko.

A light bulb went off in Tadase's head. He discarded the idea, but… it just might work.

Tadase stepped towards Nagi and whispered the plan in his ear.

"Are you sure?" Nagi asked, and glanced over his shoulder to Amu, "She might get mad."

"I really don't care at this point. If Amu really wants me, she'll have to fight. Besides, she's got you, or Kairi, or Kukai, or Ikuto, or whoever she damn well wants to. I'm just the one she's got best access to," Tadase growled angrily.

"Ugh… shouldn't we ask Kei?" Nagi stuttered.

"Oh yeah… yeah I guess. Go on," Tadase whispered, giving Nagi a shove towards Kei.

Nagi glared back at him, but walked right on up to Kei.

"Uh, Kei? Tadase and I had an idea…," Nagi said, then whispered the plan to Kei.

"Uh… if that's what it'll take. I am so hating myself right now… This is all my fault," Kei said, then walked away, face hidden by his hands.

"Okay, Kei agrees. Let's go," Nagi said upon reaching Tadase.

"Okay. Kiseki, you ready?" Tadase sighed.

"My Heart: Unlock!" Tadase shouted, and rose into the air with Kiseki. They transformed, and Tadase hit the ground once more.

"Character Transformation: Platinum Royal!" Tadase said.

"Uh, Tadase? What are you doing?" Amu asked.

"Saving Miliko, Hinamori-san," Tadase growled.

"What in the world do you think you're doing?" Amu said forcefully this time, a scowl mixing into her face.

"As I said, saving Miliko."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

There was silence, Tadase just couldn't bring himself to tell Amu.

"Listen, Hinamori-san. You may be madly in love with me, but I have no feelings for you. Go get a life. Have fun. Don't spend every minute worrying about who I'll choose to love. You know who I will choose, who I'm about to choose. Who I've pretty much already chosen. So forget anything you thought might be between us. It'll never be," Tadase said, his voice rising to a shout.

Tadase leaned over Miliko, and put one of her hands on his staff thingy.

"Royal Kiss," Tadase whispered, and gently kissed Miliko, his staff glowing gently.

Miliko POV

I could vaguely hear someone shouting, screaming, people around me. I knew I wasn't at home in my bed where Tadase had me. I hear a blur of words and feel someone right over my face. My hand draping over a stick. Lips, warm, tasting of orange, pressed on mine. My heart fluttered. I gained control of my lips once more after they were left alone.

"Uuuuuuggggghhhhh," I got out.

"Miliko-chan? Miliko-chan!" people started shouting.

"Heeeeelp," I groaned.

"Miliko-chan? Sis?" Kei whispered, and sat next to me. He brushed hair off my face, and I gently reached my arm up. It came in contact with his face, and felt he was smiling. I curled my mouth into a smile as well, and gently opened my eyes again.

"Kei-kun," I whispered in a ragged voice.

"Oh, Miliko-chan! I'm so sorry, I won't ever yell at you again," Kei whispered, wrapping me in a huge hug.

"No, I deserved it. I'm sorry," I whispered into his shoulder. I pulled away from the hug, and looked to my right, where I saw Tadase transformed as Platinum Royal standing awkwardly.

"You saved me," I gasped, and flew into his arms.

"Miliko-chan," he whispered.

"I heard all that stuff in my room," I whispered very, very, very quietly into his hear.

"I truly meant it."

"I know. And I… I think I do, too."

Tadase pulled away at this moment.

"You think?" he asked.

"I'm not sure yet… can I at least get some time to wake up?" I sigh, looking around at an open mouthed Rima and Yaya.

Nagi is off to the side, once again talking to Amu, who has been obviously crying.

"Do you, or do you not?" Tadase asked, pulling me back to our conversation, eyes pleading, but he is standing a distance away.

I give a quick glance around the room at Rima, Yaya, Amu, Nagi, and Kei.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know." I sigh, and sit on the couch again.

**Okay listen guys. I have been REALLY busy lately and I'm SO sorry the story has been lagging. Bye.**


	7. Maddening

_**Peach-Pit owns Shugo Chara!, I own Miliko.**_

I lied on my bed, thinking about the question earlier asked.

_Do I? Do I?, _I asked myself.

I couldn't find the answer. I pulled my cell phone out of my back pocket, and stared at it. I flipped it open, and started a text.

_Listen, I'm sorry about earlier. I'm not exactly sure yet… I promise, I'll have an answer for you. In two days time. I will spend time with you if you allow to truly see if I do._

I hit send, and the message went off to Tadase. I ran to Kei's room, and flew in the door.

"Kei! I just sent a text to Tadase… and I think it might make him mad!" I cried.

"Lemme see," Kei said, and I gave him my phone. He read the text, and handed it back to me, "It's fine."

"Are you sure? I come to you BECAUSE you're a guy. I come to you to see if something I did might make a guy mad," I sighed in exasperation.

"I know, I know! Um…. By the way I have to tell you something," he replied.

Just then my phone beeped. I flipped it open with shaking hands, and read the text.

_Okay_

_Okay? Okay? OKAY? God, Tadase! Aren't you supposed to be in love with me?_, I thought.

"What does it say?" Kei asked.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"... Wow…," Kei said.

"I know. I'm calling him," I sighed, and started dialing numbers on my phone as I walked back to my room.

"Who?" two little voices asked as I closed my bedroom door.

"Tadase," I told Kumiko and Mariko.

"Hello?" Tadase said.

"Uh, hi? Tadase-kun? It's Miliko."

"Oh, hi. What do you want?"

"Your last text was annoying. I apologize and say I'm gonna figure it out, and all you say is 'Okay'? REALLY TADASE? I thought you were supposed to be in love with me! You give me one word replies? Ugh!" I screamed.

"I didn't know what to say!" he yelled back.

"Again, I say a whole bunch of stuff, then you give me a FEW WORDS? I am fed up with this! You're supposed to be king! You're barely a PEASANT! I mean really Tadase!"

"Don't you know that's who I'm trying to be? I want to be a strong speaker, one worthy of being King, who gives great speeches! I mean, Kiseki isn't here for nothing! He's not a decoration on my shelf! I don't have a collection of little people dressed funny that I keep in a jar, preserved! Honestly, Miliko! I'm trying! I'm not like Ikuto where I can say all this stuff then run! I'm not! I'm a failure at life! I'm never going to accomplish my dreams!" Tadase screamed at me.

"WELL SORRY!" I shouted into the phone.

"Do you really mean that?" he asked.

"No, not in the slightest."

"Goodnight, Second Joker." I heard silence, then a click as I could tell Tadase shut his phone. I threw my phone against the ground, and threw myself onto my bed.

"Good job, Miliko-chan!" Mariko said.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You fail, Miliko-chan. Fail," Kumiko sighed.

"I don't need your crap, Kumiko. Thanks, Mariko-chan. Good to know one person is on my side."

"Miliko!" a voice said under my balcony.

I jumped up and ran out.

"Tadase-kun?" I pondered.

"Miliko-chan, I'm sorry!" he called up.

"Chara Change! From a girl who's mad to a girl who's sweet!" Kumiko whispered, and I felt undesirably kind.

"Oh, Tadase-kun! I'm sorry, too!" I called down.

"Why are you sorry? You don't need to be!" he smiled. I changed back to normal, and got a puzzled look.

"You're right, I don't!" I smiled back.

"Are you blaming me?" he asked, frowning.

"Yeah, kinda."

"Uh, this is kinda all your fault?"

"No, it's not, Tadase! I don't need this! You have never once been there for me! You started this!" I screamed, chara changed with Mariko.

"Miliko. You have a blue streak in your hair," Tadase said in a shaky voice.

"Yeah, I know! And ya know what? It's gonna stay 'till I'm done with you!" I screamed.

"A ? Egg, Miliko-chan!" Mariko gasped.

"What?" I said, my hair normal again.

"Let's go!" she said, and Kumiko, Mariko and I ran off.

I saw the girl in the air, and looked at Mariko.

"My Heart: Unlock!" I flew into the air, background deep red.

Mariko's egg closed around her and her egg sat at my feet. I bent over, and scooped her up with both hands, bringing her up where her egg melted into my chest. Behind me turned black, and I clicked my heels. Knee-high lace-up boots appeared, and white socks extended to my thighs. I spun in the air, and got black shorts with a deep red tank top. I smiled deviously, and bent over and up quickly, my hair flying behind me with blue streaks of lightning running down my hair all over. It knitted itself into a messy, spiky ponytail. I put my hands out, and a staff materialized in my hands, black with a blue lightning bolt at the top.

I landed, and posed, shouting, "Character Transformation: Rebel Gem!"

"Good job, Miliko!" Kumiko commented.

"Yeah."

"Why don't you like my chocolates?" the girl said in a robotic voice.

"They taste terrible! They're grainy and dry and terrible!" I screamed at the girl, trying what Amu did.

The ? melted into an x.

"Gem Heart Magic!" I called, and swung my staff around, purple sparkles left in a trail. I paused, and blew them at the girl. They wrapped around her, and she returned to normal.

"Oh my gosh! Good job, Nozaki!" Tadase said as he ran up behind me. I un-transformed but was chara changed with Mariko.

"Oh, so now it's Nozaki?" I grumbled.

"Yes."

"Good night, Hotori," I said, and walked off.

No POV

Tadase stood there, his heart broken, as Miliko walked off. He basically just got dumped.

"Dangit! I just lost the love of my life!"

**Yeah, yeah, wah, wah, Tadase. Grow a pair. Deal with it. Sorry if this chapter seems to be running really fast, I'm trying to end it so I can start a new one. Until next time, Bye!**


	8. Can We Please Stop Fighting?

_**Hey, guys. Listen, I know it's been a while since I've posted anything, I've been really busy lately with school starting up. So, finally, chapter 8. Again, Miliko is mine, but Shugo Chara! is Peach-Pit's. Let's get this show on the road.**_

Tadase couldn't believe it. His almost girlfriend just dumped him.

_"Miliko-chan..." _Tadase thought, groaning as he lay in his bed, Kiseki giving him a lecture on something he wasn't paying attention to.

"Kiseki-kun! Shut up! You've been lecturing the past HOUR on something I really haven't been paying attention to!" Tadase screamed, then flew out the door to the small garden behind his house.

Suddenly, he was hit with an old memory.

_"Tadase, you should here Ikuto-kun play violin! He's really good!" Hoshina Utau had said that day, a girl that was pretty much Tadase's older sister._

_"No, Utau, I'm not going to play. You should sing, though," the older boy, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, growled, then leaned up into the light, the sun glinting on his dark blue hair._

_Utau giggled, smiled, and shook her head, her bright blonde pigtails shining in the sun._

_"Please, Ikuto?" she begged again, but still Tadase said nothing, a childy excited grin spread across his mouth._

_"Fine," Ikuto mumbled, and grabbed out a white case. He opened it, and pulled out a beautiful violin, in his other hand a bow to match. He put it up, and pulled the bow across the strings. _

_Utau smiled wide, cocking her head slightly to the side, and closed her eyes. Then, she opened her mouth and started to sing along with the beautiful, melodic sound of the violin._

Tadase shook his head, as he spotted the old tree they stood by as the two siblings created music.

He slowly walked over, and tentaively touched the tree.

"Why did you leave, Ikuto?" he said to himself.

**Mililko's POV**

I sat, in my room, sighing, as I heard Kumiko talk on and on about how I did the wrong thing, whereas Mariko was standing up for me, her being my rude side.

"GUYS! IT'S MY LIFE, NOT YOURS! SHUT UP, AND GO AWAY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"AH!" the two small female Guardian Charas screamed as they flew quickly back to the small dollhouse I gave them.

I flopped backwards onto my bed, sighing.

"Hey, Miki-chan?" a rough voice shouted. My head shot up, and my heart was racing. I jumped off my bed, and bolted out onto my balcony.

"Dad?" I called down.

"Miki!" he yelled back.

I ran out of my room and down the stairs, shooting out the back door.

"Dad!" I was bellowing as I ran, and I heard Kei and Tai running out as well to see our father.

"MIKI, KEI, TAI!" My father screamed, wrapping us into one huge hug. My tears wouldn't stop.

He pulled away, and looked at us, the 15 year old Kei, 12 year old me, and 6 year old Tai.

I wiped a tear from my eye and smiled.

"Dad? How long are you staying?" I asked hopefully.

"As long as I want. But first, I need you all to go hang out in your rooms for a bit while I talk to your mother," he said, smiling wide.

"Okay, dad!" we called, and Kei and Tai led me up the stairs, dispatching to our rooms.

I tried, once again, to call Tadase.

The phone rang once, and I heard a dead voice ask, "Hello?"

"Hotori-kun! You finally answered! It's me, Nozaki! Can I call you Tadase again?" I asked frantically.

"What? Who's Nozaki? What are you talking about? Who are you?" a far off voice asked.

"Tadase? Tadase, it's me, Miliko! Remember? Listen, I know I was really harsh, and I wanna apologize! Tadase, I'm so sorry! It was all my fault, and I was just mad so I tried to blame it on you! Tadase, are you listening? I'm really sorry. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" I whispered.

"I don't know anyone named Miliko," said the voice, then I heard a crackle and a click as he hung up.

I closed my phone gently, trying to stay calm, but lost my temper and threw my phone down hard. I slipped on my fuzzy flats and threw on my coat. I quickly bent down and tucked my phone into my pocket, as well as a bit of cash in case something should happen.

"Kumiko, Mariko, we're going out. Let's go," I whispered harshly to the small girls snoozing. They tossed on coats and we ran out to my balcony, snowflakes landing in my hair. I threw up the hood and closed the glass door behind me. I hopped onto the metal railing, and got a firm hold on it. I lowered myself down so I was hanging 3 feet above a large snow pile. I released my grasp, and fell into the snow, landing with a grunt.

"Come on. We're going to Tadase's," I said, and ran down the street, the powdery snow concealing the sound of my steps, but not concealing the prints.

I ran down the street, a look of determination painted on my face, my charas flying behind me, to Tadase's house. I burst into the small garden behind his house, to see a milky white figure leaning on an old tree. Then I saw a bit of pink whip around, then shoot out of view. In less than a second, I saw Amu run out towards Tadase.

A million thoughts race through my head.

"_What is she doing here? I thought she was mad at Tadase!" _I thought.

I could slightly feel anger building up inside me, and whispered to Mariko. My hair flew up, then lied down again, a blue streak of lighting down the center. I sprinted out towards Tadase, and reached him a few seconds before Amu.

"Hinamori," I growled, trying to protect Tadase from the witch girl standing before me.

"Nozaki, step aside. He doesn't love you," she snarled back.

"He loves me. And I love him. That's why I'm here!" I whispered, standing in front of Tadase, arms and legs spread wide to protect him.

"I guess we'll have to fight for him," Amu said, and snapped her fingers.

"Ran. Let's go," she whispered, while I tried to pick my boy or girl side.

"Mariko. Now," I whispered, and flew into the air.

"My Heart: Unlock!"

Mariko's egg closed around her and her egg sat at my feet. I bent over, and scooped her up with both hands, bringing her up where her egg melted into my chest. Behind me turned black, and I clicked my heels. Knee-high lace-up boots appeared, and white socks extended to my thighs. I spun in the air, and got black shorts with a deep red tank top. I smiled deviously, and bent over and up quickly, my hair flying behind me with blue streaks of lightning running down my hair all over. It knitted itself into a messy, spiky ponytail. I put my hands out, and a staff materialized in my hands, black with a blue lightning bolt at the top.

I landed, and posed, shouting, "Character Transformation: Rebel Gem!"

"Character Transformation: Amulet Heart!" Amu shouted.

"Spiral Heart!" Amu screamed, and threw her Heart Rod at me. I jumped to the side, and raised my staff over my head.

"Gem Heart Magic!" I said, and waved my staff around in the air. A pattern of purple sparkles were left behind it, and I jumped up, pausing in the air. I blew the pattern of purple dust at Amu, and it became a net, that Amu got tangled in.

I snapped my fingers, and Kumiko flew up.

The background turned pink, and I flew up, my hair spinning out behind me. I put my hand up above my head, turning it gracefully. Kumiko flew up, winked, and then her green egg spotted with small pink flowers encased around her. Her egg flew up above my raised right hand, and I brought it down, pulling it across my chest. The egg melted into my chest, and I spun in the air. I bent down, grabbing my feet as little pink heels appeared, a strap keeping them to my feet. I joined hands and pulled them up, a green skirt hanging from my waist. It had frilly lace on the edge, of course being my girly side. I brought my hands up more, getting another frilly thing, a top with sleeves going to my elbows. I opened my mouth, smiling. I winked, and my hair flew into a ponytail, a ribbon with pink flowers on the end keeping it tied. I pulled the ponytail in front of my left shoulder, as a green flower popped up on the left side. My pose was my legs going straight down 'till my knees, where my legs fanned out. My arms were out on either side.

"Character Transformation: Sweetie Gem!" I called.

"Cutie Honey Wrap-Up!" I said cutely, and Amu got tied up to a tree. I smiled, but then my smile faded as I ran to Tadase.

I gently shook him.

"Tadase! Tadase!" I whispered.

I lifted his hand to my cheek, and sighed.

Suddenly his eyes flew open, and he looked around frantically, eyes clouded over with worry. His eyes landed on me and he seemed to relax a bit.

"Nozaki?" he asked.

"Is it okay if I call you Tadase again? I'm so sorry," I said in a voice barely audible.

"Of course, Miliko-chan," he smiled.

I hugged him, still being Sweetie Gem.

He pulled back, then asked, "Uh, Miliko? Why are you transformed as Sweetie Gem?"

"Well uh… I had to fight someone," I said, hoping he wouldn't see Amu.

"OH. MY. GOSH! Miliko, why were you fighting Amu?" he asked angrily.

"We were fighting for your heart," I whispered back, feeling ashamed of myself.

His eyes went soft.

"Miliko-chan! You know my heart is yours! Now who I'm really mad at is Amu," he said, glaring at Amu.

"And mine is yours," I murmured, and rushed into his arms.

I un-transformed, and walked over to Amu, still tied to the tree.

Tadase let her down, and glared at her. He and I led her to the door, and let her out to go home.

Afterwards, when we were alone, I said to Tadase, "Tadase, I'm so sorry. I can't believe I was so harsh on you."

"I am, too. I shouldn't have acted that way. If you weren't sure if you loved me or not, I should have been fine with that. And if you aren't now, I'm okay. If you know, but just you're too scared to say it, I'm okay. As long as we're not mad at each other, I'm okay," Tadase whispered, and pulled me into a hug, and surprisingly, he was taller than me. My head rested on his chest, and I wanted that moment to last forever. But of course fairy tales don't happen, and my phone buzzed.

"Oh, I better get that," I said, and pulled out my phone to read the text.

_Miliko, please come home now. We're having a family meeting._

I sighed at the text from Kei, but put my phone back.

"Tadase-kun, I'm sorry, but I have to go," I said, not wanting to leave at only 7 pm.

"Bye, Miliko-chan," he said, and I ran out the door. I jogged home, and walked straight into my living room, happy to find my mother, father, and brothers waiting.

I sat down between my dad and Kei, and Tai hopped on my lap.

My father moved over to the love seat by my mom, and I leaned my head on Kei.

"Kids, we have some very bad news, and I don't think any of you are going to like it," my dad said, and squeezed my mom's hand.

I could feel Kei tense up from leaning on him, and Tai didn't quite understand it.

My mom and dad told us something, and my jaw dropped. Kei put his head in his hands, and Tai scooched off my lap.

I stood straight up.

"What?" I yelled.

"I'm sorry, Miki-chan! This is the only option! Either that or I get fired!" my father shouted back.

I ran up to my room.

I whipped out my phone and began texting Tadase.

_Tadase. I know we've just settled things between us, but I don't think we can ever see each other again. It's not you, it's me._

A few seconds later, my phone buzzed.

_What? Miliko, I love you. Please don't do this!_

_I don't want to either! But… I have to if I want to keep my life somewhat normal._

_But Miliko! Please, just tell me why!_

I hesitated, then texted 4 words.

_I'm moving to America._

**Okie-dokie folks, that's the end of chapter 8 and almost the end of the story. Don't worry, I'll add another story as a sequel. Don't be hatin' on Miliko. She's doin' what she's got to do! Till chapter 9, bye!**


	9. This is Goodbye

_**Okie-dokie, guys. Here comes chapter 9, ending the story. I know most of you are really bummed, but I am going to make a sequel to the story. For the last time in this story, I do not own Shugo Chara!, like Peach-Pit does, I only own Miliko and her family.**_

I lied on my bed, sobbing my eyes out. I had to end any sort of friendship or relationship with Tadase. I didn't want to leave Japan. Then again, I didn't want to live in the poor house either. My only option was to follow my family. To America. It had been 3 days since I sent Tadase the text telling him I was to move to America. He had been upset, I knew. I was too depressed to attend school those days, and a call from Yaya told me Tadase was in the same state. He attempted to call me, but I had turned off the ringer to avoid talking to him, to make parting less sad.

"Miliko? Please, let me in. We need to talk," my father's voice rang.

"Fine!" I shouted, and unlocked my door. Before my father could waltze into my room, I flung myself onto my bed, face down, so I didn't have to face him.

"Miliko, please listen. I thought we would have another month to get things ready in America, but it seems my job is shortening the time to 2 weeks. I need you to begin packing your things. I'm so sorry, Miliko. You're not the only one who will miss Japan," he said, before kissing the top of my head and leaving, closing the door softly behind him.

I sniffled, but pulled out my phone.

_Hey, you guys, I only have 2 weeks before I have to be in America. Will you help me pack?_

I paused, Amu, Rima, Yaya, and Nagi's name already entered into my phone to receive the text. I quickly added Tadase's and hit send. One by one, I got an anwser from them all, and soon I had 3 girls and 2 boys heading to my house to help me pack my belongings.

The doorbell rang a few minutes later, and I wiped my cheeks of tears. I ran down the stairs and opened the door to 4 cheerful faces, 1 looking sadder than ever.

"Come in, guys," I said, motioning my friends into my house. I led them upstairs and down the hall into my room, and I knew Tadase felt even more depressed.

"Uhm, guys, this is my room," I said, opening the door to my bright room.

"Wow! I love it!" Amu said, eyes sparkling. I could tell she would miss me but wasn't sad to see me go. It meant Tadase would be all hers.

"So uhm, I just need help packing things up," I said, sighing.

"Okay," they all replied, Tadase's voice sounding hollow.

I put a few boxes on my bed and assigned each of them a job to do.

I began packing my prized possesions, when I came upon a ring Tadase had given me when he confessed his love for me the first time. I slid it into my pocket and continued packing.

"Miliko-chan, all the boxes are full," Tadase said, pulling me away from my packing.

"Oh, they are," I said, seeing my bed full of boxes packed to the limit.

"Kei!" I shouted, calling for my older brother.

He popped into my room.

"Can you help us carry these boxes out into the living room?" I asked, and picked up a lighter box.

"Sure," he said, and hefted up the heaviest box. The boys grabbed heavier boxes while the girls carried lighter ones. Soon my bed was empty and everyone grabbed another box.

In a few hours, my entire room was stripped of everything decorative. My desk was empty of everything, drawers spotless. My bed was a frame and a mattress. My closet was bare except for a few things to wear from then to America. My greated possesion was safely tucked in my pocket, a locket hanging from my neck, a picture of my friends inside.

"Thank you guys so much for helping me pack. I probably won't be at the last days of school. I'll go tommorrow, just to say goodbye to all of my friends," I said wearily, tired of packing.

"Okay. We'll see you at school tommorrow. Bye," Nagi said, and I hugged everyone, my hug with Tadase lasting longer.

I led them all to the door, and motioned them out.

I ran up the stairs and into Tai's room, seeing the 6 year old struggle to get a picture off the wall.

"Here you go," I said as I lifted the picure off the wall and handed it to the kindergarder.

"Fank you sissy," Tai said, in a cute child voice, his little white teeth gleaming.

"You're welcome," I giggled, and packed some of his sport things into a box carefully. I left about 15 minutes later and went across the hall to Kei's room, where I saw only a few things remaining in my 15 year old brother's room.

"I see you're almost done," I said, smiling.

"I know you are," Kei laughed, turning to face me.

I helped him pack his last few things then went back into my room.

I slipped on my green pajamas and layed down on my bed, only a sheet, a pillow, and a blanket having been put back on. I snuggled down under the covers and fell asleep, after hoping this had all been a dream.

I woke up the next morning, and said a few prayers before opening my eyes.

I found my room bare of anything, except the bed I was laying on.

"I guess mom and dad have a head start on moving," I said to myself.

I dressed in the school outfit and put my pajamas in a small bag, as well as jeans, a tee, some socks, my locket, and Tadase's ring. I tied the bag closed and walked out of my room.

I walked downstairs to an almost empty house, the only thing left being 5 sleeping bags on the floor.

I saw my parents carrying things out to a truck, where all of our belongs were. I was glad for the pack on my back, or else I'd have nothing with me. I stepped into my kitchen, where I saw my brothers sitting on the floor, drearily eating bowls of cereal. A jug of milk and a box of cereal sat in between them. I plopped down on the floor, and ate breakfast as well. We stood together, and walked out the door, in order of oldest to youngest. We walked to school this way, and Kei walked off to the Middle School, while I walked into the elementary with Tai.

I greeted my friends, and prepares for an assembly.

I peeked out the curtain to see all the Elementary school students sitting.

Tadase, Rima, Yaya, Amu, Nagi and I walked out on stage.

We took our places, and Tadase stepped up to the podium.

"Instead of you King's Chair running the assembly today, I'd like to turn it over to our Second Joker," Tadase said, and sat down as I made my way to the podium.

I stepped up, and cleared my throat.

"Hello. Thank you all for attending this very important assembly. I am your Second Joker, Nozaki Miliko. Here is our King's Chair Hotori Tadase, Queen's Chair Mashiro Rima, Ace's Chair Yuiki Yaya, Jack's Chair Fujisaki Nagihiko, and Joker's Chair, Hinamori Amu.

I am here today to tell you than I am regretfully resigning myself from my role as Second Joker, 6th Guardian. I have to move to America, so I am sorry."

I un-buttoned my cape and handed it to Tadase.

"The assembly is over. Please make your way out the doors. Thank you," I said, tears welling up in my eyes and my voice cracking.

I stepped down and ran off stage.

At home that day, I sat in my tee and jeans, folding my last school clothes. I packed them into the final box, which held Kei, Tai and I's last pair of school clothes.

I lied down on my sleeping bag, when Kumiko and Mariko's faces popped up above me.

"Hey, guys," I said.

"Miliko-chan? Are you feeling all right?" they asked.

"Yeah. Just sad," I replied.

"Miliko! We're heading out for dinner! Put your shoes on and meet us in the car!" my mom yelled.

"Let's go, guys," I said, and slipped on my shoes.

I stood, for the last time, in my bedroom. The one I had moved into a year ago. The countless time I had sat on my bed, crying because of Tadase. Or the countless times spent laughing with Kei and Tai. Multiple days flashed through, days spent with friends or family. Then a certain day appeared. I left the house with Kei and Taishi, running into Tadase and all my friends and Kei and Taishi going home. Everyone left but Tadase and I. We were walking home together. Tadase kissed me for the first time. Earlier that day he had given my the ring I held standing in my bedroom.

I heard Kei enter my room.

"Come on, Miliko-chan. It's time to leave," he said.

I remembered standing in my first room, the one I had grown up in, a bit more than a year ago. Sky-blue walls, a walk-in closet. Life was heaven, living with my parents and brothers. I had to leave it for a new life. And now, I was leaving again. A tear fell down my cheek, and landed in the carpet where many more of my tears had landed. I pulled a single folded peice of paper from my pocket, and tossed it on the floor. I turned to Kei, and he held up a pencil. I stood against the door, and Kei marked my height. He turned the pencil over to me, and above the line I wrote,"Move to America."

Kei held up a lime green egg and we walked out of my room, and I gently closed the door for the last time. I touched the place where the door was labled with letters, then followed Kei down the stairs, where I picked up Tai.

"Come on guys, let's go," I said, and my siblings and I walked out the door, tears falling down each of our cheeks.

My parents locked the door behind us, and we all piled into the rental van. I buckled my little brother into the car seat, and Kei and I put our seat belts on. I watched my house fade in the distance as my father pulled away from my life.

I stood in line at the airport, waiting for my plane. I held Taishi on my lap and was leaning on Kei's shoulder. My parents sat across from us, my mom sitting very close to my father, their fingers entwined.

"Plane 426 passengers please make your way to the boarding docks. Again, plane 426 passengers please make your way to the boarding docks," an overhead voice said, and my mother sat up straight, and cleared her throat.

"Well, kids, it's time to leave Japan," she said, and my mother and father stood.

I sat up and Kei stood. I handed him a sleepy Tai, and stood up. I grabbed our bags of our last possessions and sighed, looking around for my farewell party.

"Miliko-chan! Wait!" I heard a male voice shout as many pairs of feet approached me.

I spun around, and saw Tadase, Amu, Yaya, Nagi, and Rima run up.

"Tadase-kun!" I cried, dropping my bags, and rushed into his arms.

"Are you about to get on your plane?" Tadase asked, after he pulled away.

"Not really. There's still 5 minutes before we have to be outside," I said, staring into his sparkling brown eyes.

"Then may I steal you away, before you leave my life forever?" Tadase asked, and my heart fluttered.

"Why do you say forever? I'll come back and visit you, or maybe you can visit me?" I pleaded, my eyes brimming with tears.

"May I just steal you for one last moment in Japan?" Tadase begged, and squeezed my hands.

I glanced over my shoulder to Kei and my parents, and they all nodded for me to go.

"Of course," I replied, and smiled.

Tadase led me off to an empty area, and pulled out a jewelry box. It was long, and I knew it was either a necklace or a bracelet. Tadase opened the box, and I gasped. Laying in the deep blue box, sitting on crushed white velvet, sat a beautiful necklace. It had a blue lightning bolt and 2 green flowers inside a pink heart, side-by-side. They were made completely from gems. Tadase picked up the pendant, and on the reverse side there was a white crown. The back opened and there was a picture of him on one side, me on the other. Smiling.

I looked at Tadase, then back down at the necklace.

"Will you accept this, as a confession of my love for you, and as a parting gift?" he asking, eyes twinkling.

"Of course. And I want you to know... I love you, Tadase. I always have, always will. I hope we can be together again someday," I whispered, and began leaning in, Tadase doing the same. I closed me eyes, and shortly after, our lips met. The kiss tasted of oranges, and was warm and sweet. I was holding the box, closed, and could feel Tadase put his hands on my back. I opened my eyes, and pulled away, feeling that I didn't want to rush things.

"Can I put the necklace on you?" he asked, and I opened the box as a reply. Tadase pulled out the necklace, and I swept my hair over my shoulder. I blushed when he put it on me. I tucked the pendant into my shirt, and the chain was hidden by my scarf.

Tadase grabbed my hand, and we walked back to my parents.

"Well, what do we have here?" my dad jokingly asked, and I blushed, dropping Tadase's hand.

Tadase turned to me, smiling.

"I'm sorry, but this is goodbye," I said, a tear falling over.

I hugged each one of them, and my hug with Tadase lasted longer than anyone else.

"Goodbye. I'll miss you all, so very much. I'll call you when our house is settled and I'm in school," I said, sniffling.

Kei put Tai down and I gave each of them their bags. I stood in the middle, Kei to my left, Tai to my joined hands with brave looks of determination.

We walked away from our Japanese life, and into a whole new mystery, the way of the Americans.

* * *

Third Person POV-

Tadase watched, as the only girl he ever loved walked out of his life.

And it left him feeling hollow.

* * *

**Okay, guys. This is the end of this story. But I am already started on the next one. I hope none of you are mad.**

**Thank you for tuning in,**

**_-SmallSerenity-_  
**


End file.
